


Together

by elivan



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Body, talesfemslashweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elivan/pseuds/elivan
Summary: As soon as Lailah's true name leaves her lips, she feels the familiar warmth inside her that turns into a brilliant heat as Lailah's flames fill her and burst into their armatized form...





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> For [Tales of Femslash Week](http://talesfemslashweek.tumblr.com/)! Day Two: Passion

Rose gives the clearing a quick look, making sure it's clear of any and all potential interlopers, before turning back to Lailah and grinning wide. "All clear to me."

"I don't sense anything either." Lailah brings a hand to face and laughs softly, and even in the night, Rose can see that her face already turning red. "Oh, this will be exciting! ...Call me when you're ready, Rose."

Rose's heart begins to beat hard, also excited at the thought of what they'd be doing tonight. "Fethmus Mioma!" As soon as Lailah's true name leaves her lips, she feels the familiar warmth inside her that turns into a brilliant heat as Lailah's flames fill her and burst into their armatized form.

There's always an exhilaration that comes with armatization, one that makes it so easy and satisfying to rush into battle, but today that exhilaration will have a different use. Rose drives their sword into the ground, keeping it just close enough in the event that any hellions find them but mostly out of the way for this.

Now, with both of their hands free, Rose takes a moment to slowly run them down their chest and taking the time to simply...admire it. There's never been much chance to really appreciate the body they share and the peculiar ways that they meld together. "You know, Lailah…" Rose starts, then stops herself.

" _Mmmm_...?" Lailah makes a pleased sound, and Rose gets the distinct feeling that Lailah already knows exactly what she's going to comment on...most likely because that's exactly the case.

Rose cups their breasts. "I like what you've added here."

Lailah's laugh rings through her head, and Rose can feel the warmth in their cheeks this time when Lailah blushes. "I'm glad it's appreciated." A pause as Lailah makes a pleased sound. "I like how your hands feel."

Rose laughs back. "These are your hands too you know." Then she lets their right hand drop, an invitation that Lailah quickly picks up on, and almost immediately Rose feels their right hand slide back up their stomach.

"I think you were _hand_ ling everything quite well yourself, but if you insist!" And before Rose could groan about _that_ pun, Lailah's hand pinches a bit of the cloth they're wearing and asks: "Should we get rid of this? Or would it be better to keep it on, just in case?"

The desire to tear it all off and enjoy their body to their fullest is strong but...In the middle of a clearing within a short walk of the rest of their group isn't the most private place, and Rose didn't even want to think about what would happen if a hellion showed up and woke everyone else...And there's also the question of what exactly happened to the clothes they were wearing _before_ armatizing…

"Maybe next time we're at an Inn, just in case a hellion shows up." Or, gods forbid, a Sorey.

"Understood. We can work around this for now I think." Lailah's fingers begin to trail down their stomach, then stops at the belt. "Mind if I go ahead?"

Rose nods their head. "Yes, please," she says eagerly.

Lailah makes a pleased noise, one that sounds more like it's right against against their ear than from inside their head, and her fingers trail down their abdomen until reaching just between their legs, where the first touch brings a soft "oh" out from their mouth. Rose has done this alone before plenty of times and knows what to expect when touching herself, but with Lailah's now clearly experienced fingers working against their clit and feeling _their_ pleasure mount together...?

Maybe it's a good thing they stayed clothed for this. Rose doubts they'd be able to keep quiet if the cloth wasn't there to dull the sensation.

Lailah continues to work, rubbing the fingers she controls against their clit, as Rose brings their knees to their ground and spreads their thighs a little more. Slowly, Rose leans back and begins to rock their hips into their hand, using the other hand to brace themselves as they move together, as easily as if they were one person.

Each little gasp, each little moan, each little soft, keening sound of pleasure comes out together, until finally one last cry before they shudder together and fall back against the ground.

Rose takes a moment to catch her breath, still reeling from the orgasm, then realizes Lailah's laying beside her as well, her face flushed. "Was that...too good?" she says with a grin.

Lailah laughs softly. "It's difficult to stay armatized during the first time. You did good to hold on until the finish."

Rose rolls over onto her side and leans forward to gently kiss Lailah on the lips. "You made it pretty easy."

Lailah smiles softly and kisses her back. "Are you ready to head back?"

Rose thinks for a moment, then wraps an arm around Lailah and pulls her closer. "In a few minutes. We still need to do the fun things we can't do when we're armatized."

At that, Lailah just responds with another kiss, this one deeper and longer. And Rose is more than happy to be together like this too.


End file.
